Erinnerungen
by Schokoladia
Summary: Alle Dinge enden irgendwann. Manche jedoch viel zu früh, zu plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung. Was uns bleibt sind Erinnerungen. [Slash] Oneshot
1. Erinnerungen

Attention: Ich hab jetzt endlich herausgefunden, wie ich das hier richtig formatieren kann!!! und hab das auch getan. mir gefällt das layout jetzt besser und vielleicht möchtet ihrs noch mal lesen. wenn euch die alte variante besser gefallen hat und ihr sie wiederhaben wollt, müsst ihr mir schon nen kommie schrieben und euch beschweren! *ggg* kommies werden aber auch sonst gerne gelesen!! also nur mut! (auch kritik ist erwünscht)

_Disclaimer:_ Alle diese netten figuren gehören mir nicht *schnief*, sondern der großen J.K.Rowling *tiefverbeug*. deshalb mache ich auch hiermit kein Geld (obwohl mein geldbeutel schon ne aufbesserung vertragen könnte *seufz*)  
  
_Titel:_ Erinnerungen  
  
_Author:_ Vanillia  
  
_Warning:_ STOP!! That's Slash, so (um Xelos zu zitieren) don't like it, leave it.  
  
_Note:_ das ist meine erste Fanfic überhaupt, also bitte nicht zu streng sein!!! aber über kommies würde ich mich riesig freuen!!!!! außerdem wollte ich euch noch warnen, das es mir im moment verdammt beschissen geht, was man der geschichte sicher anmerken wird. wenn ich euch jetzt nicht vergrault hab, dann wünsch ich euch viel spaß beim lesen (und kommentieren *g*)  
  
*....* Erinnerung  
  
  
  
  
**ERINNERUNGEN**  
  
  
Er zog die Knie an und bettete seinen Kopf darauf. Seine Hand strich die schwarze Strähne zur Seite, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war und gab den Blick auf verhangene grüne Augen frei. Die Geste ließ Erinnerungen hochkommen.  
  
*Weiche silberblonde Strähnen, die die selbe Hand zurück gestrichen hatte  
Strähnen, die sturmgraue Augen verbargen  
Augen, wie dunkle Seen  
Tiefe Seen, stürmisch aufgewühlt  
Augen, um in sie einzutauchen  
Augen, um in ihnen zu versinken  
zu versinken, um zu ertrinken  
zu ertrinken, um wieder ins Licht zu tauchen  
Augen, um zu lieben  
Augen, die liebten*  
  
Über seine blassen Lippen schlüpfte ein leiser Seufzer. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinen dunklen Wimpern und suchte ihren Weg über seine Wange hinunter.  
  
*Ein Mund, der die Träne aufnahm  
Lippen, die ihrer Spur über die Wange folgten.  
Weiche Lippen, sanft die Haut liebkosend  
Volle Lippen von hellem Rot  
Lippen, die Versprechen gaben  
Lippen, die Versprechen hielten  
Lippen, die von Hoffnung sprachen  
Lippen, um zu lieben  
Lippen, die liebten*  
  
Er wurde von kleinen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Seine Beine entglitten den schützend darum gelegten Armen. Er fiel in sich zusammen.  
  
*Hände, die ihn auffingen  
Hände, die ihn festhielten  
Hände, die ihn wieder aufrichteten  
Starke Hände, doch weich wie ein Windhauch über die Haut streichelnd  
Hände, die Halt gaben  
Hände, die Zärtlichkeit schenkten  
Raue Hände, die stützten  
Zarte Hände, die Geborgenheit brachten  
Hände, um zu lieben  
Hände, die liebten*  
  
Er ließ den Blick schweifen, vermeinte in der Ferne eine Gestalt zu erkennen.  
  
*Groß und schlank  
Elastisch und zäh  
Ein starker Körper, gut gebaut  
Wohl proportioniert, überirdisch schön  
Jung und kraftvoll  
Ein Körper, der begehren ließ  
Ein Körper, fantastisch anzufassen  
Weiche Haut über trainierten Muskeln  
Kühle Haut, ein kühler Körper  
Wärme spendend  
Haut, mit einem Geschmack nach süßer Sahne  
Ein Körper, um zu lieben  
Ein Körper, der liebte*  
  
Die Sonne brach durch die Wolken. Ihre Strahlen trafen sein Gesicht, trockneten die Tränen.  
  
*Ein Sonnenstrahl, der durchs grüne Blätterdach fiel. Wärmte die ohnehin schon erhitzten Körper. Junge Körper, nackt, wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte. Im Spiel miteinander vertieft. Glückliche Zeit.  
  
Ein Sonnenstrahl, der sich im Wasser brach. Sein Farbenspiel beobachtet von 4 Augen. Schweigen, stilles Einverständnis. Blindes Vertrauen, wortloses Übereinkommen. Der Anfang  
  
Ein Sonnenstrahl, der den Sonnenuntergang beendete, die Fenster rot färbte. 2 dunkle Gestalten kamen aufeinander zu. Hitzige Stimmen, Tränen, fast vollkommene Stille. Erste Streit, Versöhnung.  
  
Ein Sonnenstrahl, der 2 Schatten warf. 2 Gesichter, deren Abstand verringert wurde. Die Schatten verschmolzen, als weiche Lippen sich trafen. Der erste Kuss  
  
Ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch ein Fenster schien. Einen Brief beleuchtend. Schattenspiele auf einem versteinerten Gesicht. Der Brief fiel, dem Lichtstrahl entgegen. Das Ende  
  
Ein Sonnenstrahl, der in den Augen blendete und an der Nase kitzelte. Die Augen schlossen sich, Kitzeln an anderen Stellen. Hände und Lippen auf zarter Haut. Wahnsinn, Vollkommenheit, Erschöpfung. Das erste Mal.*  
  
Ein Sonnenstrahl, der auf weißen Marmor fiel, die Inschrift aufglühen ließ. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick und das Bild verschwamm. Doch er musste es nicht sehen, das Bild war in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt.  
  
  
Draco Malfoy  
1980-1996  
  


Harry schloss die Augen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Widmung:_ Allen, die ungerechter weise einen lieben Menschen verloren haben.  
Eure Erinnerungen halten sie lebendig. Erst das Vergessen bringt ihren Tod!

*****************************************************************************************************************  
Ihr habt nen rechtschreibfehler gefunden? herzlichen glückwunsch!! und das beste: ihr dürft ihn ausschneiden, einrahmen und übers bett hängen. Ist das ein angebot? *smirk*


	2. Widmung

Widmung: Ich weiß, ich hab diese Story eigentlich schon jemandem gewidmet, aber ich muss das jetzt einfach schreiben.  
Gestern Nacht ist mein Opa gestorben. Für ihn habe ich diese Geschichte ursprünglich nicht geschrieben, doch jetzt möchte ich sie ihm widmen.  
  
Opa, du sollst wissen, dass dein Tod dich nicht aus unserer Mitte gerissen hat. Du bist weiterhin bei uns, in unseren Herzen, Gedanken und Erinnerungen.  
Ich denke an dich!!!!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Ich weiß, hierfür hätte ich kein eigenes Kapitel benötigt, eigentlich interessiert es wohl auch keinen. Doch ich wollte ein Zeichen setzten und mir etwas Luft machen. Danke fürs Lesen. 


End file.
